shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Leo/Personality and Relationships
Personality "A Doctor's job is to cure those with the unfortunate circumstance of catching an illness. Regardless of their own personal life or even their own choices and mistakes, it is my job to ensure that their death is natural and from aging, not from mere viruses. The key to being a master of remedies is to understand the body and the illness. If you figure what the illness does, then you can decide the best medicine or way to combat such a thing. It's like normal life only this is a microscopic ordeal" ''-'' Leo Osiris Leo is laid back and meditates when he is not needed. He is always up for a fight with the Marines as he never got along with them and he never refuses or runs away from a fight with another pirate as he absolutely despises pirates that are cruel enough to hurt innocent people. When he is bored of meditating, he will paint things like the ocean, the sky, and even different islands, or he will study diseases that have no cure and try to create a remedy or medicine that can cure it as he has no interest in illnesses that are already cureable. He absolutely love peaceful music. When Leo is completely and utterly bored, he will find fun in teasing Drake doing things such as poking him, or mimicking him, or even things as weird as following him around and staring at him constantly. However, when on an island with civilization, Leo changes his attitude completely as he uses his bounty and his position as a doctor to impress the ladies. When he is not in a fight or with his crew he will spend his time chasing women or hitting on them in bars, clubs, resteraunts and even brothel's. He will brag about stories of when he saved kings and queens from incurable diseases and he will explain to them how amazing he is. Because of his bounty. women believe whatever he says even though a lot of it could be entirely made up drunk talk. Relationships Skyline Pirates Nova Blade Ever since Leo joined the Skyline Pirates, both Nova and Leo have gotten along extremely well, at a certain degree they act almost as if they are genuine brothers. They both have high respect for each other as they value each others' strengths and they defend each others' weaknesses. They will do whatever they can to help one another in a bad situation. Every now and again Nova and Leo will play chess in the captain's quarter's to try and improve their strategies to a point where they need no more improvement. Unfortunately for Nova, Leo kicks ass at chess and the match will be over after Nova makes his first move. Drake Both Leo and Drake have great respect for each other as combatant's. Unfortunately, that is the only time they will respect each other bar when they are in pubs, drinking or searching for women. The duo absolutely hate each other as Leo consider's it a mission to completely annoy Drake while Drake will consider it also a mission to completely destroy Leo. The duo will occasionally sit down and seriously play a bit of chess, unfortunately for Drake, Leo is almost undefeatable. However, Drake and Leo will become and ultimate monster force when fighting together as they both can transform into huge beasts and have phenomenal strength. Silver Rose Diamond Both Rose and Leo have a mutual bond towards one another, Rose loves to annoy Leo by calling him a pervert whenever he so much as speaks or talks to her while she is bored. Leo also love's to annoy Rose as he does Drake only with Rose he likes to tease her about her relations with the Nova Blade. However, when neither of the two are interested in annoying one another, they will take up a game of chess, unfortunately for the both of them, the usual match will last a minimum of 3 hours and will always end in a stalemate with the occasional win for either Leo or Rose. When fighting, the duo will become almost undefeatable as they will combine their strategic mind's, hardly anyone will willingly fight the duo without thinking out all possibilities and outcomes. Primo Afro Bane Shotman Mountain Mike Scarlett Kennedy Tarakudo Hunter Ice Blade Petal Avalon Luna D. Caprio Inferno Salamander Justice Angel Ruby Angel Daemon D. Blaze Calicco Kidd Marines Revolutionaries Pirates Category:Character Subpages Category:1NF3RNO